Polly x Alex
by Oitnbvausemanxx
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be gentle. Everyone already knows Alex and Polly dislike eachother. What happens when they are forced to live together for a few days. Post Litchfield for Alex and Piper. Polly never married Larry
1. Chapter 1

This randomly just came to mind; We all know Alex and Polly dislike each other. And I really dislike Polly so here's a one-shot, might turn into a two-shot if well this story, Polly is married to Pete and not larry. Also, post-Litchfield for Alex and Piper.

This my first fanfic so be easy on me. Sorry if there is grammactical errors

Alex POV

I am dreading this weekend, Polly was coming to stay with us for a few days. I am aware that Polly dislikes me. She despised me when Piper and I first became a couple, and she despises me more now that I got Piper in prison. I promised Piper I would be on my best behavior and I will be unless she disrespects me or my relationship with Piper. "Alex honey, can you please run to the market and pick up Polly's favorite beer?'' Piper yells from the bathroom. Of course, Polly is picky about what beer she drinks. "Sure Pipes" I reply. My life with Piper after Litchfield has been pure bliss. I fall more involve with Piper every day. She is my entire life, everything I do, I do for her. Our sex life is out of the galaxy. Our communication with each other is so much better than it was when we dated before Litchfield. I really couldn't ask for a better lady to spend my life with. I walk down the street too the market and I pick up the beer Polly likes, and a nice bottle of wine for Piper and I too enjoy later on in the evening.

Around 5:00 Polly arrives, she comes with a suitcase big enough for a month long trip. I whisper to Piper " she's only staying for the weekend right?" Piper nods. As I was expecting she gives Piper a big hug and completely ignores me which is fine with me. But you would think she would acknowledge I exist considering this is my place as well. I retreat to my room and continue reading my book. My plan this weekend is to avoid Polly as much as possible. I wouldn't have a problem with Polly if she respected my relationship with Piper. She seems to try and talk Piper into dumping me every chance she gets, which will never work. I faintly hear their conversation in the kitchen. "Piper you know I like St Bermardus, not Sierra Nevada pale ale. Come on have you forgotten already." She makes it seem like she is joking, but I know she isn't. If I were to be completely honest, I got her the wrong beer on purpose, but I didn't want Piper to take the blame for it. I walk into the kitchen to let her know I was the one to pick up the beer and that I was sorry I got the wrong one, which I wasn't. Piper glares at me. She knows I did that on purpose, but I can't help grinning at her. Polly still hasn't said a word too me. I go back into my room and wait till dinner is ready. I consider meeting Nicky for a drink or five later on. Nicky was released from Litchfield a few months after Piper and me. She is one of our closest friends. All of us make sure we go out at least two times a week.

To Nicky  
Please meet me at our bar in about an hour, Piper's bitchy friend is here.

To Alex  
Alright just because I know how much you hate her.

"Alex dinner is ready" Piper yells, I always stop dead in my tracks when I see Piper. She is stunning, and I can't believe she is all mine. During dinner, Polly talks about her marriage with Pete and how perfect their life together is. I could read through that lie; she is bored out of her mind in that relationship. She also has the nerve to bring up Larry. "Did you know Larry is a big journalist now Piper?" "that's great for him," Piper responds glancing at me; she takes notice that I am irritated and quickly changes the subject to Polly's son. When dinner ends, I tell Piper I am meeting up with Nicky, and I will be back soon. I make sure I give her a big kiss full of tongue in front of Polly, who looks of disgust. "Is there a problem with me kissing my girlfriend Polly?'' no response was given as I expected.

"Thanks for meeting me Nicky, god I hate that bitch," I say as I order a round of shots.  
''Sounds like you are in for a fun weekend" I laugh. "Yeah, it's going to be a blast."  
"Hey, Vause make sure you get Piper screaming in bed tonight, just to bug her." Little did Nicky know that's exactly what I was planning to do. "Don't worry Nicky I already thought of that." We both laugh. After a few drinks in I decide to call it a night.

As I walk into the apartment, I see Piper and Polly in the same location they were in before. Except Piper seems to be upset. I go over to her and ask if everything is okay, she nods, but I am not buying it. I decided instead of asking her again just to go and take a shower. I will find out what Polly said that bugged her later. I would love for Piper to join me in the shower but I know that won't happen right now. I can't believe there was a time where I hated shower sex, I love fucking love it now. Piper finally showed me how amazing it is.  
After my, I wander back into the kitchen. Piper and Polly still in a deep conversation. I want to spend time with Piper but if I stay out there I know Polly, and I will argue. So I grab a beer and whisper into Piper's ear "I will be waiting for you in our room baby." Okay, maybe I didn't exactly whisper that. Because I see Polly glare at me. With a smug smile on my face, I turn to Polly, "goodnight Polls" and I walk back into my room. I start getting impatient after an hour. Piper finally comes in. "Alex I know you guys hate each other but please make more of an effort. Its only for a few days." I nodded letting her know I will try. Then I get up off the bed and pull her sexy body too me, and that's the beginning of our nightly events in bed.

I am sure the whole apartment complex can hear Piper screaming as she hits her seventh orgasm. And I know Polly sure can hear her. After sitting in the bed for about an hour with Piper entirely spent in my arms. I gently place her on the bed, and I go out to the kitchen to grab water, I worked up quite a thirst. Much to my surprise, Polly is out there. I have a long shirt on, and that's about all. "Don't you think you guys can be a little quieter?'' Polly asks with a look of disgust. "Hey if you have a problem, you can always go back to your boring husband." She gets up, and storms into the guest room leaving me with a shit eating grin on my face. I know Piper said to play nice but its hard to play nice with Polly.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper is already awake when I wake up. I make my way into the kitchen but stop before anyone see's me and I listen into a heated discussion between them. "Piper I just don't understand what you see in her. I mean for gods sake she sent you to prison." "Polly I know you and Alex don't like each other, but I really really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I smile when she says she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. The feeling is mutual. But anger is slowly starting to make its way into me. She has been trying to break us up since day one. Before the conversation can go any further I saunter in and wrap my arms around Piper and kiss her good morning. Polly looks over at me in and rolls her eyes "Polly do you have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend good morning?" As expected all I get was no response. No one says anything for a little bit, until Piper tries and breaks the tension between us and asks us if we want to go shopping today. I say I'd love too, just because I want to spend time with Piper. Ever since we were released from Litchfield, we pretty much spend every second together, well except when we are at work. But other than that we are glued to the hip. I suggest we go too Barnes and nobles knowing Piper would be on board with that. "Polly is that okay with you?'' Piper asks and she nods her head. After I have my second glass of coffee, I grab Piper and I drag her into our room. "Theres no way I am missing another shower without you'' she gives me her breathtaking smile and starts kissing me. She shoves me onto our bed and starts undressing the little clothing I have on. Clearly our shower will have too wait. I cum four times, I make sure I am extra loud while doing so. We continue our morning fun into the shower.

Polly is glued to Piper as we make our way too the book store. I suddenly feel jealousy building up in me. I know Piper is all mine but I am jealous that Polly has known her longer than me. I wish I met Piper before I got into the drug cartel. We arrive at the book store; for Piper and I its one of our favorite places to go together. We love reading. We love the same sorts of books. Polly doesn't seem too be interested in books like Piper is. In fact Piper and Polly are not alike at all. Piper is fun, adventurous, book smart, loves good music. Piper isn't boring at all. Polly is the opposite of adventurous, her music taste is not good, and she's judgmental. She has never said anything negative about Piper liking women but I know she is against being gay. If Polly could pick Piper's ideal life, she would make sure she married boring Larry and that she has had kids by now. I feel bad that no-one supports Pipers decision on being with me, a female. Her parents, her so called best friend and one of her two brothers. Cal at least seems to support us.

After spending an hour in the book store, Polly decided she wanted to leave, so thats what we do. The rest of the day we wander around our area we live in. Its not such a bad area but its not a great area. But its what we can afford at the moment. As long as I am living with Piper I have no problems. We could be living in a dumpster for all I care. But it is evident that Polly is uncomfortable with where we live. "Polly chill we aren't in any danger around here" Piper says.

"Hey Vause and Chapman'' someone yells, right away I know who it is. Its Nicky, thank god. "Hi Nicky, this is my friend Polly, Polly this is Nicky. She was at Litchfield with us". Polly tries too give her a friendly smile but fails. Nicky being the shit starter she is, asks Polly if she was enjoying all the loud screams from Piper and I. All three of us giggle a little bit, Polly has that fake I am judging you smile on her face again. "Hey Nicky, we are going to grab some drinks later if you want to join" Piper chips in. Nicky says she will meet us around 8:00.

"Polly you really need to relax, take the stick out of your ass and enjoy yourself Nicky is a hoot and so is Alex'' "Fine I will go but just because you asked me. Supercunt and Nicky can enjoy themselves but I want to just want to be able to talk to you without them hovering" Polly replied back. "Okay we can have some alone time, but please stop referring to Alex as supercut, its really getting old Polly". I don't mind being called supercunt but I love that Piper is starting to show signs of getting sick of Polly's shit.

I know for a fact Nicky will be making inapropiette comments throughout the night which I am looking forward too. We make our way to the bar and we see Nicky and we also see Big Boo. Which shocked both Piper and I. "Boo when the fuck did you get out" Piper asks while giving her a hug. "A few days ago. Fucking finally I can find good pussy now" I look over at Polly who has the look of pure disgust on her face. "Who are you?" Boo asks Polly "oh I am Pipers friend from college." "Boo she's straight so no luck for you" Nicky adds. I can't help but laugh at Polly's discomfort. Which earns me the evil eye from Piper. The night consists of reliving the good memories we have of Litchfield, which isn't many. Nicky informs us all about her pussy hunt she's been on. In the midst of the our conversation I notice Polly and Piper whispering in each others ear. Polly looks annoyed and Piper looks irritated. Clearly Polly is pissing Piper off. I snapped back into the conversation Boo and Nicky are having when Boo asks me what is the stuck up Polly's ass, "she doesn't agree with how Piper is living her life, she hates me and I am certain she is homophobic" I reply "well anybody can see she is homophobic Alex, why is Piper still friends with her, they seem like they are the polar opposites from one another" Boo says. "I have a feeling Piper is going to explode soon, Polly is the biggest pain in the ass" I can tell when Piper is getting fed up with someone, and she is getting fed up with Polly finally. "You know she didn't even say hi too me when she arrived at our apartment, how rude is that. She is staying in our place but doesn't respect me enough too say hi." "Wow what a twat" Nicky spits out.

"Hey guys, I am going to have to call it a night. Polly is tired, Boo I hope I see you soon and Nicky don't get into any trouble" "what, me, trouble, never. Goodnight Piper and nice too meet you Polly." "See ya around kid" says Boo. "Babe stay awake for me okay?" Piper smiles softly and says okay. I notice something different about her demeanor. I only spend another half an hour with Boo and Nicky before calling it a night. I walk briskly to our apartment not knowing what to expect. When I enter the apartment, the guest room door is shut thank god. I walk towards are room and I see Piper on our bed clearly upset about something. I pray she's not mad at me. "Pipes what happened, are you okay?" she sniffles, fuck she's been crying, now I am really mad. "I hate how judgmental Polly can be, she doesn't accept who I am in love with, she doesn't accept who my friends are. She calls them trash and that I shouldn't keep them as my friends. Oh and she talks to my mother about our relationship and how ashamed she is of me. I mean god I know my mom doesn't accept that I am lesbian but why is she telling Polly this." I climb on the bed a full her into my arms and try to comfort her. I hate when she cries. "Piper fuck Polly, if she can't accept who you are then in my opinion she shouldn't be apart of your life. Boo and Nicky felt the homophobic vibe coming off from her as well. She comes into our home and judges us and our friends, she's lucky I haven't kicked her ass out yet." "I know and I am sorry she has been such bitch to you. I feel so bad that I let her treat you like that." "Pipes forget about her for now, I want to focus on us, let me take care of you baby." A second later we are both naked going at it for at least three hours. Once again Piper is sound asleep after numerous orgasms. I walk into the kitchen practically naked and I run into the bitch. "Oh I am sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable Molly?" she turns around and heads back too the guest room. I run back too my room and I grab a robe. I don't even knock, I just enter the guest room, ready to explode with anger. "What the fuck do you think you are doing in here Alex. Get the fuck out" does she not remember this is my apartment and not hers. "Holly lets remember who owns this apartment, last time I checked you were just a guest, and a big pain in the ass. You can be rude to me all you want but when you make Piper upset, thats where we have major problems. You know Piper was super excited to have you here for the weekend, she was excited to spend time with her so called best friend. But the entire time you have been here you have judged her and her choices. I know you want me out of Piper's life but that won't ever happen. And how dare you tell Piper her mom doesn't approve of her being with me, are you purposely trying to make her upset?" "Supercunt you have ruined her life. You dragged her to prison with you, you fucked up her relationship with Larry, you have her hanging out with criminals, fuck she's dating a criminal. And yes her family and I don't approve of her dating a women. A fucked up women." Out of know where comes Piper punching Polly in the face with all her strength. "Get your shit and get the fuck out. Call a cab, I am not driving you to your house or talking to you again. You don't talk to my girlfriend like that ever. As for Larry, Alex didn't fuck anything up. I chose Alex and I would choose her hundred times over again. I also choose Alex over you. Our friendship is done. I don't want to speak to you or see you again." I am absolutely speechless. Wow. Polly gets up and tries to get in Piper's face which I shut down very quickly. I pick her suitcase up and I grab her by the arm and kick her ass out. I come back inside to get Piper some ice for her hand. We dont talk, no words are needed. We stare at each other our eyes saying everything our mouths won't. I pick her up and bring her to our room and we make love all night long.


End file.
